


Ice Cold Dreams~

by BishieFanatic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Why was Viktor in his room? At night? On top of him!? THIS WASN'T RIGHT! Right?





	1. "I Couldn't Help Myself..."

Why, was this happening?

Warm breathe tickled his ear, a moist tongue licking the flesh of his lobe. Yuri moaned, body pressed into his mattress, as the man he admired, idolized, was upon him, pinning him down. He could feel Viktor’s harden bulge press into his lower back, a clear indication that the older man was indeed enjoying this, just as much as he was. 

“Yuuri,” his voice was like silk, making the raven haired boy shiver, whimpering in distress. When Viktor said his name like that, it just wasn’t fair. The older man’s hand came out pressing against Yuuri’s forehead, tilting his head back, chuckling softly, as placed soft kisses upon his cheek. “, time to turn over.” 

“... Why are you in my room?” this wasn’t happening, It couldn’t be! As he turned over, with the help of the older man, who quite skillfully remained sitting on top of him, Yuuri starred into those ice blue eyes. “Vik-” the man’s finger pressed against his lips, a soft smile crossing his handsome face. 

“Just go with the flow and accept all of me.” a deep undertone was hidden there, Yuuri could see it in the man’s face, as his smile turned lustful and alluring. 

Yuuri’s heart thrummed loudly in his chest, his breathing becoming erratic as Viktor’s hands began to trace their way down his neck, the pads of his fingers pressing gently every so often against his flesh, soft massages here and there. It felt good. But it didn’t help in putting the raven haired man at ease. 

Was Viktor playing with him? Did Victor really want him like this? Didn’t he want to be his coach? Yes, today, Victor had dropped in so suddenly and announced he would be coaching him. It had felt so surreal. Kind of like now. 

“Why are you smiling?” Viktor tilted his head slightly. 

“Because this is a dream.” Yuuri murmured, as his hands came up to grip Victor’s wrists, where the man’s own hands laid at his throat. “I’ve dreamt it many times before. It just felt real for a while, since I saw you today, in person. You wouldn’t really be doing this.” his smile faded ever so slightly. “I’ve idolized you for so long, you were the reason I continued to skate. Watching you on the ice, always makes me feel... Amazing.” 

The older man grew quiet, starring into Yuuri’s honest expression. The raven haired boy was no longer resisting, instead, Yuuri’s hands were stroking his arms, mood having changed dramatically. 

“I’m off the ice Yuuri,” Viktor spoke huskily. “, and I promise I’ll still make you feel amazing~” leaning his head down, he captured the younger man’s lips, his tongue sliding into his mouth, their saliva mingling, moans reverberating against one another. Yuuri twirled his tongue against Viktor’s, cheeks flushed, as he now felt the older man’s hands snake down his chest, gripping his t-shirt, tugging at it. A sign he wanted it off, now. 

Lifting his arms up, Yuri let Viktor do as he please, his shirt going over his head, groaning as the older man’s tongue now began to leave a wet trail down his chest, ending at one of his nipples, to swirl around the nub. Yuuri arched his back, moaning, as Victor’s other hand played with his other nipple, pinching and flicking it teasingly. There was no reason to keep his voice down, this was one of his dreams, but Yuuri still bit his lip. He could feel Victor begin to kiss down his stomach, hands caressing his sides. 

“Hehe,” the raven haired man covered his mouth, Viktor arching an eyebrow in surprise. 

“You are ticklish?” ice blue eyes gleamed with mirth, enjoying the embarased expression that crossed his lover’s face. “I shall keep that in mind~” 

“Nnngh,” Yuuri bit at his hand now, feeling Viktor press his hand against his erection, squeezing it now. “, haaaa, ha,” he squeezed his eyes shut, biting his hand harder, as he felt the older man peel his boxers down, his penis springing out. This dream, it really did feel so realistic. he could feel everything. The slight rush of cold that brushed at his dick, to the warm breathe that Viktor exuded, before his mouth took him in whole. “Aaaaaaah!” the feeling was incredible. Viktor had his dick in his mouth, sucking on it, his tongue swirling around the tip, hand stroking his length, where his mouth did not touch. “Vik, Viktor!” Yuuri gasped, feeling the man hold his hips down, so he didn’t buck up.

“Mmm,” Viktor closed his eyes, enjoying hearing Yuuri’s soft pants, hearing his name fall out of the boy’s mouth. He had only done this once before, it hadn’t been very exciting, nor had he enjoyed it, but this time, it felt wonderful. The fact he was making Yuuri make all those cute noises, and seeing his face scrunch in pleasure, made this so much erotic. He had fallen in love with that face, no, not on the video, it had been some time before that. The video had only confirmed what he had felt. 

He could feel the younger man tensing under him, and knew he was close. Even Yuuri was moving his hands down, trying to stop him, begging him to pull away, to not continue any further. Like he was really going to listen to those sexy pleas, and obey.

“Vi, Viktor!” Yuuri couldn’t hold it anymore and he released himself into the man’s mouth, crying out, sweat beading down his brow. His entire body spasmed, comforted slightly by Viktor’s hands that rubbed the outside of his thighs comfortingly. “Hah, hah,” he panted softly, starring down at blue eyed man, who licked his lips, eyeing him with a impish smile. 

“I’m not done Yuuri,” Viktor sat up on his knees, pulling off Yuri’s boxers, happy the younger man was sated, at least for now. “, I plan to have all of you by the end tonight.” he began to remove his own shirt, eager to be upon him again. He had never felt this excited before. 

“... By the end of this dream.” Yuuri said softly, smiling to himself. He could just imagine the mess he would have to clean up in the morning. He only ever felt this way towards one man, and that man was Viktor Nikiforov. When he heard Viktor begin to chuckle, that’s when Yuuri frowned, starring down at him once more. That was odd. He never really dreamed of Viktor laughing before. Even this sounded realistic. He needed to remember this moment. He hoped when he woke up, the dream would still be in his mind. Usually the dreams were, but sometimes they left him so hazy, it was hard to remember details.

“You still think, pfft, this is, haha, a dream~!” Viktor held his stomach. 

“...” Yuuri’s eyes widened, sitting up on his elbows now. This wasn’t normal. The Viktor in his dreams, never mocked him! He brought his hand out to quickly pinch himself, wincing. “... Eh...” he did it again, swallowing in hesitation. “EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” he yelled. 

Viktor was all smiles, as he now crawled over the younger man, bringing his hand out, fingers pressing against the bottom of his chin, closing that gaping mouth. “Yuuri, I’m real. This is all real~” he gasped, as Yuuri’s eyes rolled back in his head, falling back in bed, passing out. “...” Viktor blinked a couple of times in surprise, before smiling, chuckling. 

Shaking his head, he began to cover Yuri, caressing his cheek lovingly, before crawling under the sheets beside him. “I couldn’t help myself,” he whispered now, embracing the raven haired man. “, we have time. There’s always tomorrow~” closing his eyes, he fell asleep, listening to Yuuri’s heartbeat.

To Be Continued~ xoxo


	2. "Born To Make History~"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were born to make history~" sang Vicktor.
> 
> Everyone should know the OP for YuriOnIce~ This is their song! LET ME BELIEVE THIS ^_^ xoxoxoxo

The sound of someone softly humming near by, is what he slowly awoke to. Yuuri let his vision focus, his white ceiling becoming less blurry by the second. Bringing his hands up, he starred at them, before turning his head to the side. Viktor, five time consecutive world winner, Viktor Nikiforov sat near his wall, humming to himself, as he starred at all the dozens of posters and pictures of himself. 

“...” this was insane! This wasn’t real! Was last night real!? Yeah, it was! He knew it was! Oh Gods, Viktor had... He had... VIKTOR HAD GIVEN HIM A BLOWJOB! His brain fried once more, and he starred in stunned silence at the man. 

After awhile, Viktor turned away from starring at the montage on the wall, his icy blue eyes falling on Yuuri, who flinched slightly, at being caught starring. “I remember what a hassle it was having long hair,” Viktor pointed to a picture of himself, his long hair tossed up in a ponytail. “, the fans loved it, but it was sort of difficult taking a shower.” 

“I, I liked it,” Yuuri murmured. “, but, but, I like you with short hair too! I mean, uhh,” his cheeks flushed, he probably sounded like an idiot! “, you look good either way.” 

Viktor smiled, crawling to now sit on the floor, at the side of Yuuri’s bed, resting his arms on the mattress, head close to the younger man’s. “Good morning.” 

“... Good morning.” Yuuri never thought in a million years that he would be saying those words to the man he idolized and adored. No way! ESPECIALLY IN HIS OWN ROOM. Seconds ticked by, before the raven haired boy couldn’t take the silence. “What were you humming?” 

“Ah! Sounded famailar to you?” Viktor smiled gently, as he began to hum the tune of the song, before singing the lyrics. “, can you hear my heart beat~? Tired of feeling never enough, I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true~” 

Yuuri eyes widened now, as he quickly recognized the song! Viktor was so into singing now, eyes alight with passion, before the man stood suddenly. “Ah!” Yuuri gasped, as Viktor pulled him from his bed, bringing him into an embrace, twirling themselves around. 

“There’ll be no more darkness, when you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable. Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire!” Viktor spun Yuuri out, laughing as he saw the younger man get into the song as well. He pulled Yuuri back into his arms, moving them around as if they were on the ice. 

“Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth, we were born to make history~” he dipped Yuuri, the younger man laughing, the sound melodious to Viktor. “We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around!” he brought back Yuuri to face him, pressing their foreheads together, as they continued to twirl around. “Yes, we were born to make history~!”

Their eyes met now, stopping in place, both slightly panting, both men smiling at one another. 

“I want to make history.” Viktor whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Yuuri’s face. “With you.” 

“With me?” Yuuri could hear Viktor’s heart beat, could feel it. Their chests were practically melded together, though he was a bit shorter then the man. 

“Mhm,” Viktor smiled. “, with you.” Viktor paused now. “Also, there is-” 

"Yuuri~! Breakfast is ready!” 

“Eh?” Yuuri could have sworn Viktor was about to say something else. There was what?

“Heh,” Viktor’s smile was bright, even showing his pearly white teeth. “, let’s go Yuuri. Breakfast is waiting~!” 

Yuuri managed to snag his glasses off the nightstand, before being dragged out of his room! He had a feeling, the day was defiantly going to be life changing.


End file.
